Obsceno Momento
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: Celestia es muy hábil consiguiendo información, especialmente con los ponis machos, ya que ellos son más susceptibles a sus encantos. Esta vez su objetivo es un súbdito común y corriente, aunque su habilidad se verá cuestionada por sucesos fuera de su control.


Hola a todos,

Aunque no lo crean, sigo escribiendo, a veces mi fanfic principal, otras veces algunas otras cosas.

Esta vez comparto mi primera historia clop, de contenido sexual explícito. Sabía que este momento llegaría, aunque no pensé que lo disfrutaría tanto haciéndolo.

Estaba inseguro en subirla, no por la calidad, sino por los personajes que interactúan. Una personajes es la princesa Celestia y el otro pues es... mi ponisona. En mi defensa puedo decir que esto no es canónico ni siquiera en los fanfics que escribo y solo fue algo que me inspiró en una imagen, que la pueden encontrar rondando por e621, que básicamente resume bastante bien el fanfic.

" **Celestia's Big Time w/ Purplethink (NSFW Sketch Com)** \- by RichManWolf", así la pueden encontrar en FurAffinity.

Es obvio decirles que si no les gusta este tipo de contenido, no lo lean. También que es una historia heterosexual y se enfoca principalmente en el acto sexual, el contexto es prescindible, un pretexto para darle una razón a esto.

.

Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo la historia.

* * *

 **Obsceno Momento**

En Equestria, hay dos verdades que siempre se toman como absolutas y casi nadie cuestiona: Equestria es el mejor lugar para vivir y la princesa Celestia tiene el mejor trasero de todos.

Fantasear con la máxima gobernante de Equestria es una constante en muchos corceles, tanto jóvenes como adultos. El deseo por contemplar, tocar, saborear y adentrarse dentro de los flancos enormes y perfectos de Celestia ha inspirado muchos intentos por cortejarla, fotografiarla o buscar a yeguas dispuestas a vestirse como ella con el fin de emular un encuentro sexual de fantasía.

Celestia sabe de los efectos de sus flancos en los machos y no le molesta usar sus deleitables atributos para su propio beneficio, obteniendo de ellos regalos, favores, o incluso información delicada.

Hay cierta información respecto a su hermana que pretende obtener y que podría servirle de mucho, lamentablemente su hermana aún no confía lo suficiente en ella, por lo que Celestia no podrá obtenerla directamente… a menos que busque al poni correcto. Celestia sabe de las relaciones amistosas de su hermana y hay un poni terrenal en específico que es su amigo incondicional y le cuenta muchos secretos. Su nombre es Purplethink y tiene en sus memorias información delicada de Luna, Celestia podría usarla para mantener controlada a Luna en caso de que quiera pasarse de lista o que tenga otro de sus ataques de ira desenfrenada y quiera amenazar al reino.

Investigando, la princesa del día ha encontrado en Purplethink a un poni fácilmente manipulable, ha descubierto su predilección y debilidad por los traseros grandes, algo tan fácil para tentarlo. Purplethink podría jurar lealtad a la princesa de la noche, pero incluso su determinación más fuerte es fácilmente superada por sus fetiches y más cuando Celestia lo visita inesperadamente con una sola intención.

Fácil y rápido, Celestia va al grano. Levanta a un poni terrenal preocupado por saludarla correctamente y sin aviso lo derriba. Purplethink no tiene idea del por qué de la princesa, pero pronto deja de cuestionarse cuando la princesa le lame el cuello y después se voltea, dejando frente a su rostro su trasero hermoso y perfumado.

"Adelante, puedes tocarlo...". Celestia incita a Purplethink, por ahora sin una sola condición, esperando que Purplethink muerda el anzuelo y así lo hace. El poni terrenal tiene los ojos enfocados en esos flancos carnosos de la princesa, se aproxima un poco más para que su nariz capte el olfato de aquellas monumentales posaderas, mira la Cutie Mark estampada en esas deliciosas nalgas y el deseo de tocar se vuelve insoportable. Purplethink eleva sus cascos y presiona suavemente en los flancos de Celestia, desatando un gemido suave en la yegua milenaria.

Celestia sonríe, ya tiene a Purplethink donde quería. Purplethink toca con más fuerza, se aproxima más entre aquellos dos glúteos relucientes de pelaje suave para oler la entrada que Celestia muestra con clara intención. Hay un aroma que le da cosquillas en la nariz y le provoca una descarga eléctrica en toda su espina, el deseo y el instinto se combinan para que Purplethink quiera deleitarse con todos los sentidos de esa yegua que parece dispuesta a todo.

Purplethink toca con su casco la entrada genital de Celestia y ella salta de sorpresa, después se molesta con Purplethink porque no esperaba que llegara tan lejos, considerando su posición de plebeyo. Celestia está a punto de usar su magia para enviarlo lejos hasta que un contacto húmedo y suave le provoca una descarga placentera que no puede ignorar.

Su plan se está saliendo de control, Purplethink está usando la lengua para lamer la entrada de Celestia quien no investigó más y no contó que Purplethink sabe usar de manera magistral su lengua (como una gran parte de ponis terrenales). La princesa comienza a mojarse y a gemir de placer con cada lengüetazo que el poni terrenal da, moviendo su trasero para que Purplethink llegue más lejos con la lengua. El poni terrenal ya no responde a pensamientos lógicos, ahora está cegado por el instinto y el deseo, embriagado por el aroma femenino de Celestia que derrama junto a sus jugos en su lengua, la nariz y hocico. Purplethink quien ya tiene su pene desenfundado, está dispuesto a cumplir la máxima fantasía.

Celestia llega a un orgasmo y cae rendida, por unos instantes sin importarle la decencia o percatarse de que su misión le está saliendo mal. Purplethink, en la poca conciencia que tiene, sabe que esta es una oportunidad única que no puede perder, siempre se imaginó montando y dejar su semilla dentro de una diosa como Celestia. Las consecuencias pueden ser fatales, pero a él no le importa, quiere cumplir la fantasía, quiere sentir el placer que sea necesario, aunque no sea correcto.

Demasiado lubricada, Celestia no logra percibir cuando Purplethink sujeta su cintura con los cascos delanteros para que no pueda moverse y tampoco siente que su entrada vaginal está siendo abierta por un cuerpo carnoso hasta que entra por completo.

Purplethink mete su pene de golpe en la vagina de Celestia y la princesa echa un grito de sorpresa y placer, con una pizca de dolor. Celestia se muerde los labios, intenta aclarar su mente y terminar con esto pero en el fondo no quiere, quiere experimentar más gozo. La idea de que este súbdito, un "don nadie" para el resto de Equestria, la esté montando la excita demasiado. Es una idea obscena, como una diosa es rebajada a una simple yegua en celo, como un plebeyo mete hasta el último milímetro de su verga en su entrada intima y como lo hace tantas veces impunemente. Siente como Purplethink le está babeando el lomo y la cola de tan excitado que está, que más que un poni parece un perro que no quiere despegarse de la hembra.

No hay mucho que hacer, solamente disfrutar el momento. Celestia entonces hace más interesante el juego lujurioso para Purplethink y así obligarlo a que eyacule de una vez. Ilumina su cuerno y usa su hechizo para aumentar el tamaño de sus nalgas, al mismo tiempo que aprieta su vagina lo más que puede.

Purplethink no lo resiste, ese trasero enorme y no natural lo vuelve loco, su pene aprisionado en la vagina de Celestia hacen el resto. Entrando hasta lo más profundo de Celestia, entre los olores y fluidos de un macho semental y una yegua en celo, Purplethink deja salir el chorro de semilla en el interior de Celestia, llenando el resto de su sexo. Celestia en cambio, siente como el chorro cálido y viscoso entra por todos los rincones de su intimidad, le llegan ideas perversas de ofrecerse a otros ponis desconocidos y dejar que la monten y eyaculen dentro… tantos pensamientos locos le provocan un nuevo orgasmo.

Al final, entre una vagina chorreando semen y fluidos propios Celestia le pregunta sobre los secretos de su hermana.

Con la cabeza más fría y la excitación más controlada, Celestia regresa a su castillo, fingiendo que nada ha pasado. Sus acciones quedan en silencio y nadie preguntará. Ya tiene lo que quería, ahora es solo cuestión del tiempo decidir usar esa información privilegiada o no. Purplethink tampoco dirá nada, el regado que le ha dado Celestia de disfrutar ese trasero y entrar en el ha sido suficiente como para ignorar todo lo demás. Será un recuerdo tan vivo en su memoria que tan solo de acordarse puede llegar al orgasmo. Puede que sea el único momento que Purplethink tenga con una princesa, pero puede que Celestia quiera crear más momentos siento montada por súbditos desconocidos.


End file.
